Lover For Life
by MrsMorgan331
Summary: Liason all the way! Jason and Elizabeth finally decide to be together. Later chapters will include Scrubs and other possible pairings. Rated M just in case of later chapters. Liason "fluff" Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or General Hospital. This is just a fanfic for fun. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lover For Life**

Jason and Elizabeth stood in the front room of the penthouse. He once again told Elizabeth that they could not be together because of the danger in his life. She was sick of hereing this though. She wanted to be with Jason more than anything, and it was time to fight.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry but you know the danger is there. And you know that the threat will always be there."

"Jason, I love you. I do more than anything. And I am sick of always thinking about the danger. I want to be with you more than anything. I want our boys to know you! Your there father. And you are the best father that they could ever ask for."

" Elizabeth"

"No, Jason let me finish. I'm not taking no for an answer. Unless, you don't want this anymore."

"Elizabeth you know this is what I want! This is all I want! And if you are sure about this, and you know about the guards and everything, then yes, you know that I would give anything for us to be a family."

Jason kissed Elizabeth and knew that it wouldn't be the last time that they were going to be together. He knew that she was forever his. She was the love of his life. She was his everything.

"Jason, I know about the danger, I know about it all. But I also know that you would do anything to protect me and our boys."

"You're so beautiful" Elizabeth blushed.

"So are you" Elizabeth and Jason laughed.

"Your my everything, and I want to be with you forever. I love you so much, and I could not of asked for a better woman to be the mother of my children. You gave me what I have always wanted, and that is our boys and you let me in, and you loved me for me, you never tried to change me. You gave me our family. And for that I will always be grateful." Elizabeth could see the wetness in Jason's eyes.

"You know I thought you would hate me after I told you that I wanted to keep Jake's paternity a secret. That I actually thought our boys would be better off without you. That was the worst decision I ever made. And I want you to know that I am so sorry for everything." Elizabeth began to cry.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was best and you didn't know then what you know now. You didn't know that you loved me. You never knew what it would be like to be a family with us and the boys. Elizabeth, I could never hate you, you know that right?"

"Yeah Jase, I know. I could never hate you either. Your the love of my life, and I think that I have always loved you. I just never admitted it to myself. And when I did I wasn't strong enough to stay away. And even though I wish that we wouldn't of wasted so much time, I don't think we would be where we are now if we would of actually admitted our feelings all those years ago."

"It's been eight years since we met. And those past eight years, have been the best eight years of my life. Your the strongest woman I know, especially sticking around me for all those years."

"Same here Jason, these past eight years have made us stronger. You have made me stronger. And I honeslty think that you have helped me become the women I am today. And as for staying by you, it wasnt hard. I mean look at you, and to think, your all mine." Elizabeth smiled.

"So where are the boys?"

"There at my grams, I don't think we should go get them though. We still have stuff to talk about before we go and get them."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just anxious to see them."

"I know you are, but we have our whole lives to be together, you can wait an hour." She smiled.

"So Elizabeth, where do you want to live?"

"I was thinking we buy a new house, fresh start."

"I love that idea."


	2. Chapter Two

"Well what kind of a house do you think that we should get babe?" Jason wanted Elizabeth to have exactly what she wanted.

"I was thinking maybe like a cottage type house. If you can find that in New York." Elizabeth laughed.

"If you want it our realtor can find it. Anything you want. I will give her a call and you can tell her what it is your looking for and if worst comes to worst and they don't have it, then we build it."

"Your amazing Jason. You keep proving to me time and time again that you would do anything for me and our boys, and if its possible I love you a little bit more everything that you do and everyday that I'm with you."

"I'm happy that I make you happy. You and the boys are my entire life and I will do anything for you. Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake are the best thing in the world. I love them both equally, you know that right?"

"Yeah Jason I know, you treat Cameron like he is your own and I love you for that. You make my son feel like he matters, and he will always have a father in you."

"Our son. Cameron is our son Elizabeth."

"Our son. Thank you Jason."

"Don't thank me, how can I not love him. He has his laugh, and that little smile. And he's just like you, he holds everything in his eyes. Something with this family and eyes." Jason and Liz laughed.

"Yeah well, our eyes have a history." Elizabeth said.

"Listen Elizabeth, I was wondering if maybe you would be okay with signing these papers."

"What papers?"

Elizabeth picked them up. State of New York, adoption papers. Cameron Zachary Webber to be Cameron Zachary Morgan. Father: Jason Morgan Mother: Elizabeth Webber.

"Oh Jason! Thank you!"

Elizabeth was crying and she wrapped her arms around Jason. She held herself there.

"So I take it you will sign them?"

"Of course I will, thank you Jason so much. I love you."

"I love you too Elizabeth, so much."

Jason got on the phone and called their realtor, Elizabeth described exactly what she wanted and told Elizabeth that she had just the house for them.

Later that day Jason and Elizabeth went to see a 6 bedroom, 7 1/2 bathroom house, with a big backyard, which was perfect for the boys. When you walk in your in a big 2 story foyer. To your left the dining room, to your right Jason's office. Walk forward into a family room, where they would spend most of their time and where there would be the TV. The family room had a large fireplace and Jason and Elizabeth decided they would put a big sectional sofa in with a recliner as well. The kitchen was open to the family room. The whole kitchen was top of the line, which Elizabeth said would be good for when she baked brownies and tried to learn to cook for Jason and the boys. Up the stairs were the 6 bedrooms. First was Cameron's room on the left, Jake's room across the hall. Then two guest bedrooms, and Jason and Elizabeth's master suite. There was also a 6th bedroom that Jason and Liz said would be good for a playroom for Cam and Jake.

They both loved the house and couldn't be happier.

"Jase, this is it. This is our house."

"We'll take it."

"Okay, congratulations to the both of you. I will call the sellers realtor and we will get the purchase moving." the realtor went to make phone calls to get Jason and Elizabeth their house.

"I think we can go get the boys now."

"Kay, lets go to my grams. We have a lot to tell her."

Jason and Elizabeth arrived at Audrey's house.

"Mommy!! Jason!!" Elizabeth ran right into Jason's arms. Cameron was a great little boy. And even though Jason didn't see the boy often, he loved him more and more everyday.

"Hey baby!"

"Mommy, Jake is a baby, I am a big boy."

"Oh I'm sorry, I know your a big boy."

"Hello Elizabeth, Mr. Morgan." You could tell that Audrey was shocked that Jason was there.

"Grams, we have to talk to you. Cameron, honey, why don't you go upstairs and play with Jake."

"Ok mommy. Jason you come play with me?"

"How about I play with you later okay, maybe at home? Is that okay?"

"Okay Jason!" Cameron ran upstairs and Jason, Elizabeth, and Audrey all sat down to talk.

"Grams, first Jason is Jake's father. We have to tell you that for the past 7 months me and Jason have been seeing each other, in secret. We have a place out in the woods that we go to when we want to be alone, because when Lucky agreed to keep being Jake's dad he told us that me and Jason can't be together anymore. But, were tired of Lucky trying to pul all of his bull, and were ready to tell everyone that Jake is Jason's and that we are in love and that were going to be together. And I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"Well, I know this will come as a shock to you, but, I approve."

"Really?" Elizabeth was in shock.

"Well, I do approve. Mr. Morgan can protect you the best out of anyone. I know that he would do anything for you and your children."

"That is right I would. Mrs. Hardy-"

"Call me Audrey, please."

"Audrey, I love your granddaughter with all of my heart. I have always loved her, and we have two amazing boys. I already have papers drawn up for Cameron's adoption and they are filed with my lawyer. I want to make sure that I can give my family the best life that I can. On the way here, me and Elizabeth looked at a house and our realtor drew up and offer. I am ready to make sure that they have the best life that I can give them, no matter what the cost. I love them Audrey, their my family, and I would do anything for them."

"Well Jason, I am very happy to hear you say that."

Audrey got up and gave Jason a hug, then Elizabeth. Wishing them the best. Jason and Liz took the kids and went to the penthouse, their temporary home. Jason played with Cameron and Jake. At the end of the night Liz and Jason put the boys to bed, Jason had gotten furniture for both of the boys just for now, knowing that he wanted to let Elizabeth pick out all new stuff for their new home. Then they went to Jason's room to go to bed themselves, but Jason had a surprise. When Liz walked into their room Jason had gotten brand new furniture in that room as well. He wanted a fresh start with Elizabeth. Nothing the he had used with Courtney or Sam, they were nothing, and Elizabeth was everything.  
Jason and Elizabeth got ready for bed, Jason in his boxers, Liz in shorts and a camisole. They both slept better that night then they had since the last time they were together.


End file.
